Diabolik Lovers One Shots
by shadowsunknown
Summary: A Collection of One-shots I made about each of the Diabolik Lovers boys.
1. Kanato

Rosary and Teddy

The sun shimmered through a window and bathed the room in light, as a girl with platinum blond hair that faded to a pink Ombré, shifted in her bed. Early afternoon finally came and the sun was just beginning to set beyond the horizon. The sun's rays were almost blinding the way it flooded through the window panes and landed directly over her eyes. The girl moved again, covering her face with her bedsheets. She was supposed to wake up in the evening, not the afternoon.

Her schedule had changed drastically since she moved away from home. She was ordered to live with a group of brothers who she found extremely questionable from the way they acted when she first met them and could recall the day as if it were yesterday...

 _Yui walked up to a large mansion, feeling a little antsy on the reason why her father sent her there. Holding her suitcase, she approached the metal gates and her eyes closed in shock, as rain began pelting down on her. The thunder rumbled around her and she_ _approached the door, pulling her heavy suitcase over to it._

 _She studied the elaborate wooden door and spotted a metal knocker. It rang throughout the eerie scenery with two loud clangs._

 _"Hello!"_

 _She reached for the golden metal handle of the door to open it,_ _but was surprised when the door opened automatically. A small gasp emitted from her lips and she pulled her hand back in shock. She paused and took a breath before pushing the door open the rest of the way._

 _"Excuse me, is anyone home?" She stepped forward and wondered allowed, "That's funny... maybe they weren't told I was coming today?"_

 _It was surprisingly dark, considering it was daylight outside and her legs carried her over past a large room with a long red rug that stretched out to a visible staircase that led in many directions. An elaborate chandelier hung from the ceiling and her heart beat as as it swung back and forth, rhythmically._

 _"Hello?"_

 _She looked around and her eyes caught a_ _boy who seemed to lounging around in a chair. Her thoughts whirled around her head and she ran over to him, surprised that she finally found somebody._

 _The lightning struck against the sky outside a nearby window and the light illuminated his face, as he appeared to be sleeping. The girl continued to look at him curiously, "Um, excuse me." She reached out to touch his hand to grab his attention and became even more curious when she realized how cold it was, "...you're cold!"_

 _She knelt down and began to rest her head against his chest to check for a pulse, "Are you okay?" She gasped when she didn't find one, "He has no pulse! Oh no!"_

 _She reached for her phone in panic, digging through her belongings, "I have to call an ambulance!"_

The memory played over and over again in her mind -it never occurred to her that she'd be living with a group of bloodthirsty vampires. It was just too... strange. Scary, almost.

Her fingers wrapped tighter around her bedsheets and she shoved them off of herself before she got up. She took a breath, then proceeded to walk over to her vanity to pick up her hair brush. The bristles ran through her hair smoothly as they got all the knots and imperfections out. A light sigh escaped her lips as she put her hairbrush back in its place.

Her gaze switched to her vanity's chair, considering her school uniform was sitting on it. She touched the dark overcoat and continued her daily routine, after putting it on.

The scenery around her rushed by her, as she looked out the window of the moving limo. Her gaze shifted to the six brothers who seemed calm and collected on the way to school. One of them looked up from their teddy bear and looked her in the eyes, "Hey, Yui-chan..."

She jumped at his words, looking over at him questioningly, "Huh? What is it, Kanato-kun?"

"You forgot something back at the mansion."

He seemed to be eyeing her neck -she wasn't wearing her rosary today and she wore it everyday. She told him it was very important to her because it was the only thing she had left of her father.

Her head tilted to the side in confusion, as she had no idea what he meant or why he was eyeing her neck like that, "What?"

He mumbled into the head of his bear, "Your neck..."

She leaned forward, still not getting it. "My... neck?"

He nodded and her hand touched her neck, her eyes widening at the fact that she was indeed missing something. She gasped at the fact that she couldn't feel the familiar silver chain around her neck.

Panic began to run its course within her and Kanato only responded by hiding a small smirk. He thought it was funny how she was handling the situation. He whispered into teddy, "Teddy, look at how scared she looks... I wonder if her teeth will chatter today?"

The limo pulled up to the school, which only made Yui tense up even more. It was too late to tell the driver to turn around and everyone was beginning to get out of the vehicle. She looked around feverishly and her knees trembled slightly as she followed the others.

Yui ran over to Kanato and tried to speak, even though she couldn't think straight, "K-Kanato-kun..."

He turned around and faced her, hugging teddy closely.

"C-Can w-we go b-b-back to the mm...ansion?"

He stared at her, trying not to laugh at how silly she was being, "No. We're already here. It'd be stupid if you asked to go back home," His gaze switched to his bear, "...right Teddy?"

Her knees continued to tremble and she looked like she might cry any second, "...b-but my rosary!"

His face softened at her expression, his finger rising to one of her eyes, "You're being very strange, Yui-san..." He wiped away one of her tears and his eyes closed calmly as he let out a sigh, "You really are a pain..."

Kanato reached out to her and grabbed her by the arm, proceeding to pull on her. She looked up at him as she fell forward, gritting her teeth at the pain in her shoulder. He wasn't being very gentle with her at all while he yanked her outside and over to the limo.

They both seemed relieved that it didn't leave yet and Kanato banged on the back door, signaling the driver to unlock it.

Yui stared at the ground, feeling a little ashamed, as her eyes flickered up to Kanato, "K-Kanato..."

He ignored her completely, opened the door for her when the driver unlocked it, then shoved her in.

She gasped and looked over at him, "I-"

He gritted his teeth and snapped at her. She was testing his patience and he wasn't happy about it, "You said you wanted it to get your rosary, so go get it!"

"O-okay..."

Kanato shut her door and walked away from her to re-enter the school and go to homeroom. He didn't have time to deal with her silly mortal needs and wants. Sure, it wouldn't be any different from Kanato's reaction if he left Teddy behind, but it was still slightly annoying and unnerving to him. He couldn't help but wonder why she seemed him out for help, when she could have just told the limo driver to turn around once everyone got out.

He walked off to his homeroom class and continued his daily schedule, though he couldn't get this one thing off his mind; why did he even ask her about her rosary in the first place? Was her rosary really as important to her as Teddy was to him? After all, he got him from his mother, who... passed away. Yui hasn't seen her father in years, either. He could still recall the night he found his mother cold and alone in the roses...

 _Kanato walked around the garden, exploring the scenery while holding a candelabra. He could hear a loud scream come from the mansion and he walked over to see what it was._

 _When he made it over to a rose bush that sat pressed up against the wall of the mansion he saw his mother laying there dead. He looked at her confused, "Mother, what's wrong?" He spotted the whole in his chest and his sanity began to lower, "There's a hole in your chest, Mother."_

 _He put down the candelabra and knelt down to get a closer look at her, "Wake up, Mother." He reached out towards her and wondered aloud, "I wonder where your heart went."_

 _He looked around almost as if he was attempting look around for it, then looked back at her, "Help me look for it." Kanato leaned closer to her, resting his hand on her forehead, "C'mon. Are you dead mother?"_

 _He looked into her eyes that refused to open, "You're so cold and so wet." He began to stroke her hair near her forehead, "Mother, you must be freezing."_

 _He began to stand up, "Hold on I'll warm you up." He took the candelabra and set her on fire, watching the flames burn around her with a smile, giggling slightly, "Now, doesn't that feel warm, Mother?"_

 _He stared at her for a little while, "C'mon tell me you're getting warmer."_

 _He couldn't bare the situation any longer and his sanity reached its breaking point as he began to laugh at the flames that enveloped her._


	2. Shu

Strung Solarity

A bow struck the violin's strings, swiping across it as it produced a beautiful melody. It's rhythm ebbed and flowed throughout the room like a steady stream of water.

Shu's hand twitched, which broke his relaxation -someone had disturbed him and he looked towards the door to the music room. A shy voice echoed off the walls, "Excuse me... Shu-san."

Yui walked in with a nervous energy wavering about her, which only made him raise an eyebrow at her.

"May I ask why you're playing the violin?"

He sighed and put the instrument against the wall, "Why does it interest you?"

She looked around the room with a small shrug, "I don't know... it just sounded so beautiful."

"Hm."

He walked past her and left the music room. Something told him if he stuck around longer, she'd only praise him more and he didn't play the violin because he wanted someone to tell him how talented he was. It was only a hobby, anyways. He never took it seriously.

She watched him walk away, her heart thumping nervously, as she thought silently to herself; _did I say something wrong? Was I not supposed to disturb him?_

Shu continued his small journey towards the garden. He sat on the steps of the manor and relaxed, tossing an apple up in the air every now and then. His eyes closed calmly and he bit into the apple softly.

He watched the roses sway with the gentle breeze, then pressed a button on his music player to play a classical song that was equally as calm as his surroundings.

The music rang through his ears and the trees and bushes rustled, attempting to break through his earbuds. He laid back and leaned against the steps, his energy changing to match the inviting atmosphere around him. His eyes closed again and he drifted off to sleep, as the music continued to play and the gentle breeze swayed throughout the night.


	3. Ayato

Victory Rewards

Ayato stood beneath a net and bent his wrist against an orange rubber ball. It flew through the air and banged against a metal hoop, He grimaced and cursed under his breath, "Tch. Yours truly won't miss again!"

Yui watched him pick up the ball from a nearby bench as her hair blew gently against the evening breeze. She spoke softly, clutching a plastic container, "I think you should take a break."

She noticed how his breathing quickened and saw beads of sweat lining his forehead. He panted out an answer as he threw the ball again, "Ore-sama doesn't take breaks."

They both watched as the ball fell through the net and Yui smiled as she began to clap her hands at his victory score.

He smiled slightly, then widened his eyes when he felt something wrapped around his waist, "Good job!"

He looked down to see Yui hugging him tightly, "Heh. Thanks Pancake."

Yui stepped away from him -her legs carrying her back over to the bench. She picked up the planstic container and a water bottle from a plastic bag, "Ayato."

He looked over at her -he didn't know what she brought with her and she insisted it be a surprise. She walked over to him and opened the plastic container to reveal his favorite food, "Thank you for sharing your hobby with me."

Ayato smiled at her and picked up one of the balls of Takoyaki, "Pancake..." He twirled the stick between his fingers, before looking back up at her, "You really do think of me as yours truly, dont you?"

She blushed and he drank out the water bottle, as she mumbled, "..I just figured you'd be tired afterwards..."

He ate the Takoyaki happily, then took the water bottle from her and took a sip, "Either way, you're adorable, Pancake..." Yui's face reddened even more and he pulled her close, putting his arm around her, "You know, water isn't the only refreshment I need."

Her eyes widened and he bit into the side of her neck.


End file.
